RosarioVampire Gaiden
by L33t Horo
Summary: A re-writte of the original story... it contains more action and a special character to make things more chaotic


Rosario+Vampire Gaiden

Author notes: Gaiden means another story… even thought this story follows the original it will have a new cast member included… I hope you all enjoy my new re-write of Rosario+Vampire

By the way I don't own it… just so you know

Chapter 1: New blood, humans in a monster school

I am Shinta Urashima… I am 15 years old…I am well built, my body is slim but muscular my most noticeable feature would be my hair because unnaturally white due to something traumatic that happened in my youth. When I was young I witnessed a horrible thing.

My (adoptive) parents were butchered by beings of darkness….

Monsters, yokai… demons.

The guts and blood of my foster parents flew across the room as I lay hidden in a closet… praying to the many Gods that they wouldn't find me… the police came a few hours later only to find me in the closet…

The only thing that saved me was a whip, left by my unknown family, it was an old raggedy whip, however… that whip…. It somehow saved my life. I lived a semi-normal life… semi-normal in the fact that I became an exorcist of sorts, it messed with my school life therefore… I got rejected from every high school I tried to apply.

It was a dark night… I was wandering the streets of Shinjuuku… depressed and rejected… failure at a young age

"Damn it all… I keep training and training… my body is scarred around 55%of my body, saved this town from monsters and this is the thanks I get" Shinta said as he walked the streets with a dejected look on his face

As he was walking a creepy looking priest bumped into him… a pamphlet fell from his robe

"Mister!!! Mister!!" Shinta called out but the priest was long gone

He picked up the pamphlet "Eh? Youkai Academy? No examinations? Just a recommendation letter and I am in? ... AWESOME!!!!! The Gods finally are smiling at me!" Shinta said

Somehow… this was going to be a really awkward schooling experience for young Shinta.

**The next day**

Two boys where waiting for the bus… two boys that will completely redefine the school they were going to

"Hehehehe… you young boys better be careful… this school… it can be **dangerous**" the bus driver said

"Hey… I am Shinta… and you are?" Shinta said to the guy besides him

"I am Tsukune… Aono Tsukune" the other boy said streching his hand

The bus then passed trough a tunnel… Shinta then felt a change in the air…

"Hey… can you fell that?" Shinta said

"It fell like something changed" Tsukune said

"Well you kinds better take care… and a word of advice… don't die" the bus driver said as he left with a really creepy laughter

"Well that was weird" Shinta said as he and Tsukune walked into the school

"AHhh Look out!!!" said a girlish voice…

Both Shinta and Tsukune turned around to see a bike… the later jumping out of the way while Tsukune was hit by it

"Tsukune!?" Shinta said worried… Tsukune then put his hand to get up but felt something soft

"Ahh!" a girl voice moaned… Tsukune opened his eyes to see he just put his hand on the girl's leg

"ARRG!!! I am sorry I didn't mean to!" Tsukune said as Shinta blushed a bit as he turned around

"Oh… I am sorry… I am a bit anemic you see… oh… you are bleeding here let me help you" the girl with pink hair and green eyes said as he started to clean his wound

She then sniffs something "Ah… that scent… is so good…. I am sorry… you see… I am a vampire" she said

The she drank some of Tsukune's blood….

"AAHHH!!! I been bit!!" Tsukune said

"_Vampire? No way? Her? My senses would go haywire right around now_" Shinta thought as his old wounds starting acting up again "_What? This reaction… how many can there be? I must investigate this further_" Shinta said as he walked with them

"I am sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya, although I look like this, I'm a **vampire**" the girl said

Shinta and Tsukune then walked and sat down on class… he was in front of Tsukune

"Welcome to youkai academy! I am your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you know this already but… this is… a school built for the sake of monsters to attent!" Nekonome sensei said

"Our current problem is that the humans are the ones in control in order for us monsters to survive we must peacefully co-exist with the humans"

"_Monsters!? What is this teacher saying!!!?_" Tsukune thought

"_If there is a god of poetic irony… when I die… I will kick his ass to hell_" Shinta thought

The teacher then rambled on about how monster must put a disguise in here and must not show their real form… Shinta sleep trough it all

However… he noticed something, or rather heard something

"Why not just eat all the humans? I could start with all the pretty girls" said the monster besides Tsukune…

Shinta's eyes narrowed… he would have to put a check on him and knock him down a few pegs… a monster should never underestimate a human…

"Silly, all the teachers in here… including staff are monsters… there are no genuine humans here" Nekonome sensei said

Shinta was laughing inside… while Tsukune was crying

"Since this academy is within the sacred world! To those humans who come to know of our existence, we will bring death or something" Nekonome sensei said

"_**I WILL BE KILLED IF MY TRUE NATURE COMES OUT!!!!?**_" Tsukune thought

"s'cuse me" a familiar voice said

She entered the room

"After the school entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school…sorry I am late" the girl said

"Oh that is fine, just take a seat… what a polite girl" Nekonome sensei said

"Moka-san?!!" Shinta said disbelieving his eyes

Her pink hair moved as she walked… her beautiful eyes gleamed like jewels

Everyone made uproar at how beautiful Moka was

Moka then walked past Tsukune and Shinta

"… Huh!? Tsukune….? Shinta…? We are in the same class!!!?" She jumped and hugged both of them

"EH!!! Whats with those guys… what relationship do they have with this girl!!?" the class roared

The guy that wanted to eat the humans looked at both Tsukune and Shinta and especially Moka

He then liked his chops "Uhmmm"

Moka then took Tsukune to walk around… Shinta accompanied them both… Tsukune was obviously on cloud nine

However the other monsters did not take Tsukune's relationship with Moka really well… Shinta could actually taste the killing intent in the air

Then someone stepped up

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations" Komiya said

"Arrgg!!" Tsukune yelled as Saizou grabbed him by the neck

"How about you let him go and go with a real monster?" Saizou

"I am sorry but I am with Tsukune now!" Moka said as she took Tsukune and run… Shinta ran along with them… he could fell it… Saizou will be up to no good

Tsukune and Moka then stopped once they got pretty far

"That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?" Moka asked

"Uh? Yeah I am fine. Moka… why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm a worthless mediocre guy" Tsukune said

"Don't say that… to me you're not mediocre or worthless or anything Tsukune" Moka shouted

Tsukune was taken back

"be… besides…." Moka said with a bright blush

"We're on blood sucking terms" she said with a sighing, blushing like a school girl

Shinta did a 360 with a faceplant "_This girl is naïve in so many levels!!! That is nothing to blush about!!!_" Shinta thought while laughing on the inside

"Be proud of yourself! You have grade A blood Tsukune, is way better than any blood I sucked from the blood transfusion packs! It's full bodied, and the sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect" Moka said

"**WHAT AM I FOOD!!!?**" Tsukune yelled

"_**WHAT IS HE FOOD!!!?**_" Shinta thought

"Well… actually you know….. that was my first time Tsukune" Moka said

"_My god… so she is a virgin (blood sucking wise) vampire? " _Shinta though as he walked into them

"Hey guys… whats up?" Shinta said casually

They walked all over campus looking at all the places Tsukune was really happy…that is until he saw the dorms

The building looked really run down… and was covered with moss, a lot of crows and buzzards where flying around… a lot of gravestones and tombs could be seen

Tsukune and Shinta thought in unison "_What a dump_"

Moka's thoughts however where radically different "So cool… such a building full of dignity and character" said blushing with a dreamy look on her face

"Are we looking at the same thing?" Tsukune and Shinta said in unison to Moka

"Oh? You guys don't like it? Even when you are monsters?"

Shinta sweat-dropped and Tsukune shivered

"Speaking of which what kind of monster are you?" Moka asked

"_But we are __**humans!!!**_" Shinta and Tsukune looked at each other

"Ah… that's right is against the rule to tell your true form, forget I asked please" Moka said

"So… you really are a vampire? You don't look like it thought" Tsukune said

"uhu! But my powers are sealed… I don't like to cause trouble… but if the Rosario is removed I become reeeeeeeeealy scary" the girl said

Afterwards Shinta went to the (creepy) forest to train his body…

"DAHHH!!!!" Shinta yelled as he punched and kicked swiftly

"Even thought… this is a horrible place for a human…" Shinta kept saying as he punched and broke a few tombstones

"Someone like me… this hell… I will make good use of it" He said as he left an un-earthly roar as his punch completely destroyed the grounds…. An after shook was felt all around… Shinta's rei was powerful and most of the population in the academy, save for Tsukune, shivered

"Is a good thing I pack my "stuff" all the time" Shinta said as he pulled his trusty whip a few bottles with water (holy) a few silver crosses (2 dozens) a few books on martial arts (master and beyond) a few scrolls about his family and a mystic book where he had been learning magic to complement him a strange spear with angel and demonic looking wings to cover the spearhead and an really old aged photo… the name Simon, A-card, Yoko and Kuruzu appeared often on the diaries he had found across the world also something about the power of dominance… dominance over what Shinta did not know but he was intrigue

"My body has begun to change a lot since I came here… I felt something pulling from the inside… my magic did not use to work well on the human side… but now in here it appears my magic has at least doubled… my rei is easier to control now… however… I been feeling something…something dark inside pulling me into itself little by little" Shinta said as he walked

"I better take care of Tsukune too… he is not like me… I can take care of myself… him however" Shinta said as he walked into the dorms

**The next day**

Tsukune was holding an envelope "Withdrawal notice" was on the envelope

"…_it's already morning… I ended up writing up y withdrawl notice just in case but… should I really give up or should I stay? I don't want to be separated from Moka, but… but"_ Tsukune thought

"Hey wait up lover boy" Saizou

Saizou grabbed Tsukune by the neck again and shoved him into a wall

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday and you are gonna pay for it today!" Saizou said

"Your true form, What is your true form!? Well…?!" Saizou said

"True form? I… I am… Va… vampire" Tsukune said

"_Yare yare… this will piss Saizou off_" Shinta thought

Saizou punched the wall… destroying it and missing Tsukune by mere inches on purpose

"Vampire you say!? Vampires are immortal atrocious western monsters! It's even said they're the best of all monsters at using their youki are you such a vampire!? Don't lie to me!!!" Saizou said as his hand begun to change into a monster

Shinta jumped in… and stared at Saizou he flared his rei high enough to make him back off… his eyes… they turned black and red

"Back away from my friend if you wish to live" Shinta said… his aura changed from rei into something dark… something that made the students shiver in fear

Saizou shivered… but regained his composure

"A-anyways don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her you are dead" Saizou said

Tsukune begun to run… Shinta followed a bit worried for his only human friend

"Tsukune calm the hell down!!" Shinta yelled

Moka then jumped towards Tsukune and Shinta "Morning if we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy…"

"Mo…Mokaaaaa!" Tsukune

"Morning Moka-san" Shinta said with a slight bow thought she was a vampire he knew she was a good girl… so he could at least be respectful

She then noticed something… Tsukune had a lot of luggage with him

"I can't help it Moka, this school is just too scary! I wanna go to a human school" Tsukune said

Shinta then saw it… pain… he could see the pain filled stare on Moka's eyes

"…a human one?" Moka said

"No way, you can't go off to some human school… I hate those humans!!!" Moka said

Shinta and Tsukune both cringed

"You know…I… I actually went to a human school up trough middle school. I was isolated… none of those humans believed in monsters, so I started thinking I was weird, that I was different from everyone, that I'd be better if I wasn't there, that I'd better if I disappeared. It was sooo tough…But… you said I was all right even though you found out that I am a vampire and so… This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone!" Moka said with a smile

Tsukune face changed

"You can't go Tsukune…. Let's study hard at this academy" Moka said

"IF!!!... if I said I was one of those humans that you hate…… would you stop me?" Tsukune said

"Huh?" Moka said… shoked

"I'm…. human… I AM A HUMAN!!! THOUGH SOME KIND OF MISTAKE I ENDED UP BEING IN THIS SCHOOL BUT I AM DIFFERENT FROM YOU!!" Tsukune yelled

Moka gasped

"I am a human too Moka-san" Shinta said with a dark tone

Moka then begun to walk away from them a bit ftightened

"That look in your face was because you realized I am a human…that's right… I shouldn't even be here at all anyways" Tsukune said as he turned around

"ehh… Moka-san… actually… I am a human as well" Shinta said

"….! Wait, really Tsukune I…" Moka said as he grabbed his shoulder

"LET GO! YOU HATE HUMANS RIGHT?!! OH AND EXCUSE ME FOR BEING FRIENDS WITH A MONSTER!!" Tsukune said with anger

"Oi… I think you are getting out of line in here" Shinta said "I am not that big on monsters myself but she hasn't done anything to you, and she is a girl… treat her with respect man" Shinta said but Tsukune was running

"TSUKUNEEE!!" Moka yelled

"Damn it boy… come back here" Shinta yelled as he chased after him

Shinta begun to run… however he stopped once he realized something

"Eh? What is that feeling…?" Shinta said as he backtracked

Meanwhile Tsukune was waiting on the bus stop Moka's words echoed to him "_It's the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone"_

"_If I go back home once again… I can get back to being normal…but…..is this right,like this… for me..!" _Tsukune said.

The bus came over…. The doors opened it was the same bus driver that brought Tsukune and Shinta to this school

"**HEHE… so you are running away after all somehow I had the feeling that you would… that is fine sonny, if you have no regrets then come on board**" The bus driver said

**Somewhere else**

Moka kicked a stone "No way…**NO**…. even though I finally made a friend" Moka said… tears where falling down

"Even though it was the first time in my life I though I had a friend…" Moka said

"…. Hey! Why is it that you are alone!?" Said a male voice

"SAIZOU!!!" Moka yelled… Saizou grabbed her arm

"You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me…" Saizou said licking his chops

"STOP!!!" A voice yelled

"N…No, someone, help?..." Moka said, her voice was quivering

"Tsukuneeee!!! Shintaaa!!!" Moka yelled

"Don't worry Moka-san… cavalry has arrived… Tsukune will come shortly… if what I seen of that kids holds true…" Shinta said

Saizou turned around… Shinta came with a flying kick…. He threw his backpack on the air…. A spear came out… "come on out Alucard!!!" Shinta called out

The spear head opened… he put on a pose

Shinta then rushed towards Saizou

"Step away from my friend" Shinta roared as he went to attack him

Saizou then grabbed the spear and chucked it back at Shinta who just barely managed to dodge it… the spear desintegrated and returned to his hand

He then put the spear in the ground and grabbed his whip and a few bottles of holy water and tossed them to the ground around Saizou

Saizou then backed away from the holy flames made by the holy water

He then changed into his monster form… and swatted Shinta away… Shinta in turn threw a couple of silver crosses around the ground where Saizou was

"Holy lightning!!" Shinta said as a pure white lighting came down on Saizou

"Human or monster… it doesn't matter to me… a friend is a friend… and an enemy is an enemy" Shinta said… his face had hardened as he saw Saizou

"You… who are you!?" Saizou yelled as he was hit by the lightning

"Who I am is of no importance… I will delete your existence" Shinta said his eyes turned feral… like a wild beast

"MOKAAAA!!!" Someone yelled from far behind

"TSUKUNEEE!!!" Moka yelled

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU COME BACK!?" Moka yelled

"Moka there is something I want to say" Tsukune said… he then noticed Saizou's monster form

It was horrendous… his tongue was long and his body was build like from many muscles… his size was that of three times a normal human… his face had taken a grotesque feautures

"The scum says… it wants to say something, I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again" Saiozu said

"TSUKUNE!!! DODGE!!" Shinta said as he dashed towards him… his back got a lot of cuts from using his body as a shield to protect Tsukune

Blood flowed from his back… He yelped in pain as he fell into his friends

"Shinta!!! Are you okay!?" Tsukune said... shock was all over his face

"Don't worry about me idiot… I am not a normal human… I can withstand this attack of this magnitude" Shinta said as he stood up wth silver crosses at hand

"Moka you might want to run with Tsukune I will buy you some time, this attack… if it evens grases your skin you will be in excrutiating pain… " Shinta said with a worried look on his face

"_Not good… I can fell I am about to pass out from blood loss I can only use my last weapon_" Shinta said clutching the crosses thightly

As Tsukune and Moka where in a safe location Shinta's eyes changed… like a man on a mission

"GREAT CROSS!!!" Shinta yelled as his body emitted a purifying aura… in the shape of a cross… Saizou was trying to escape but it was sucking him in

"Devine Cross!!!" Shinta said as his silver crosses turned blue and flew around the big aura cross and started to demage Saizou

But Shinta was at his limit… he passed out… "Ts-ukune…M-ka…" he said as he fell into the floor

Saizou looked at him with fear in his eyes…. But he turned around and persued after Moka and Tsukune… his body though in pain, was able to still catch up to them

Saizou then caught up and punched Tsukune into the gravestones

"H…How horrible! Even though you came all the way back for me, this happened…" Moka said

A few tears fell in Tsukune

"Shinta too… he tried to buy some time… but I can smell the scent of his blood… I am sorry… after all humans and monsters are very different aren't they? Because I am a vampire I suck the blood of humans and end up hurting… humans… the truth is … the truth is the whole time… I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school… But I guess is impossible since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Tsukune as well" Moka said with tears on her eyes

"D-Don't… say that M-ka-san…" a voice said

His body, all bruised… and mangled Shinta crawled to where they where

"To be honest… I hated… and still hate monsters… my family… was killed… by them… but… once I met you… I realized… monsters… humans… they are both alike… they are good, bad, and ugly…. Just as any person is… I… am sorry I could not… buy you any more time… I feel sleepy…" Shinta said as he was falling.

"S…surely.." Tsukune said as he grabbed hold of Moka

"TSUKUNE!" Moka yelled worried

"I'm a …weak…worthless guy… Moka but I realized it wasn't right running back home and parting with you like that…Because I… want to be your friend Moka" Tsukune said

Mokas eyes widened in surprise

Shinta smiled as he drank some Holy water to speed up his healing

"yes… you are a vampire… but I like you Moka" Tsukune said

Moka begun to cry

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BABBLING ABOUT DIE SCUM!!" Saizou said as he kicked Tsukune

He was flung to Moka

"_R… run away Moka_" Tsukune thought

His hand landed on Moka's Rosario

"_Even if it's just Moka_" Tsukune thought…

The Rosario the was disconnected

A supernatural energy begun engulfing Moka

"the Rosario… It came off?" Moka

Shinta could fell the supernatural pressure coming form Moka

"This supernatural energy… is so strong… is this the _real_ Moka?!" Shinta said

"This supernatural energy…she is like a different person… just like the legends, red eyes… silver hair and intense supernatural energy… a VAMPIRE!!!" Saizou said

"What's wrong rouge one? You wanted to take me right? So why don't you come here and give me a hug?" Moka (vampire) said

Saizou then charged at her

"Mokaa!!!" Tsukune yelled

Moka stood still… even under the weight and power of the monster she stood her ground

"Whats wrong? I thought you wanted to give me a hug" Moka said

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!!!" Moka said

She kicked the monster and send him flying

"A low class monster as you, nothing but size doesn't even make a contest of strength to me" Moka said

"Then how about you fight me?" Shinta said standing up… still limping

Moka smiled… "You… a human, wishes to challenge a vampire… and in your condition? You must be either brave or foolish" Moka (vampire) said

"A monster killed my family… he had a youki maybe even higher than yours… if I can overpower you… maybe I could stand a chance… I need… to avenge them besides… I must be really crazy for even trying to **stay** in this school" Shinta said as he laughed and fell on Moka

"You are really strong… perhaps some other time when you are not on the verge of death" Moka said

She then begun to walk to Tsukune

She reached out to him… but he cringed in fear a bit… she grabbed her Rosario

"Don't get so scared, this me who has awoke from slumber is still tired I have no intention of harming you" Moka (vampire) said

She the caressed Tsukune "after all your blood is really tasty for my other self" Moka (vampire) said

"Until we meet again, please babysit the sentimental Moka" Moka (vampire) said

Moka then changed back to her original self and felt into Tsukune's arms… he walked over to help Shinta up as well

**From afar**

"What a young boy to stay at this academy this place is awwwfuly full of perils" the bus driver said as he smoked

**The next day**

Tsukune had an envelope containing his resignation letter

"Tsukuneee!" Moka said jumping from behind

In fright Tsukune tore his letter in half

"Morning Moka-san, Tsukune" Shinta said

They both were shocked and a bit scared

"I AM NOT A MUMMY DAMN IT!!! IS ME SHINTA!!" Shinta yelled

"Shinta?!!" Both of them said in unison

"Yeah I kinda got my body messed up on yesterday's fight… so the nurse kinda over did it with the bandages…" Shinta said bitting some of his bandages off

"Much better" Shinta said as the bandages fell from his face and chest

"Well let's go we got classes to attend!!" Shinta said taking Moka and Tsukune's hands

End chapter 1


End file.
